My Beautiful Family!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Dia istriku! Dia anakku! Dia suamiku! Cita-cita? Sebenarnya cita-citaku apakah sudah berubah? Eh, tapi papa jadi artis keren banget, loh! Iya, iya, mama setuju! Papa Sasu artis, woi! Tapi ngomong-ngomong Tachi kamu nggak incest, kan? Eh, incest? Whoknows! Keponakanku manis banget, sih! AMIT-AMIT PAMAN! Chapter 1: Prologue. Warn: masih pendek. Sasufemnaru. Pertama femNaru, nih!


Siapa yang tidak akan kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Pemuda bermata onyx, dengan rambut raven yang pamornya sebagai seorang artis papan atas yang tidak pernah surut. Umurnya yang 29 tahun tidaklah membuat dirinya terlihat tua dibandingkan artis-artis pria pendatang baru yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya. Bahkan, semakin lama, fans Uchiha Sasuke semakin banyak. Ya, cita-citanya sebagai artis dapat diwujudkannya dengan sangat baik, dan itu semua tidaklah terlepas dari bantuan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Dibalik ketenarannya sebagai seorang artis papan atas, Sasuke menyimpan banyak rahasia. Terlebih rahasia mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Ia yang diduga oleh masyarakat adalah seorang pria single yang tidak memiliki anak dan istri ternyata adalah pria berkeluarga harmonis dengan keromantisan di dalamnya. Terlepas dari profesinya sebagai seorang artis, Sasuke adalah bapak dari satu orang anak cowok yang manis, dan mirip sekali seperti istrinya.

Yap. Sasuke menyembunyikan semuanya demi karirnya sebagai artis. Namun, bukan dirinyalah yang ingin menyembunyikan itu semua, melainkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya—terutama istrinya. Sudah sejak lama, bahkan sejak Sasuke menikah, Uchiha bungsu ingin mengungkapkan indetitasnya sebagai pria yang sudah menikah. Tetapi, istrinya yang tahu sangat pasti mengenai kontrak yang ditandatangani Sasuke, dan cita-cita Sasuke tidak mengijinkan itu semua. Ia ingin Sasuke terus melanjutkan karirnya—yang merupakan bagian dari cita-citanya tanpa terhambat oleh pernikahan.

Jangan salah! Sebagai seorang artis, suami, dan Uchiha… Sasuke bisa membagi waktunya dengan sangat baik. Ia bisa menempatkan diri dimanapun dia berada. Namun, semenjak anak pertamanya lahir, tumbuh dewasa, dan mulai mengerti mengenai kehidupan, Sasuke menjadi sedikit kesulitan untuk membagi waktunya. Anaknya yang sangat manja pada dirinya selalu meminta lebih waktunya padahal sang ibu sudah mencoba untuk mengingatkan anaknya mengenai profesi ayahnya.

Kyuubi Uchiha. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang sangat aktif dan pintar. Disaat umurnya sudah mencapai tujuh tahun (2 SD), ia sudah mengetahui banyak hal, dan sering sekali memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit untuk guru di sekolahnya. Bahkan, Kyuubi sering kali menjadi tempat bertanya teman-temannya. Tetapi, satu hal yang Kyuubi tidak bisa jawab ketika temannya bertanya. Mhm.. ya bagi banyak orang mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Namun, bagi Kyuubi ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat tabu untuk ditanyakan.

Siapa ayahmu?

Setiap orang yang bertanya demikian pada anak dari Sasuke, Kyuubi pasti hanya bisa terdiam atau memandang temannya dengan wajah bingung. Ia tahu jika ayahnya adalah seorang artis yang diidolakan teman-temannya bahkan ibu-ibu temannya. Tetapi, Kyuubi yang sering sekali diingatkan oleh ibunya untuk tidak membicarakan identitas ayahnya tentu hanya bisa diam dan menurut pada ibunya, walaupun dirinya ingin sekali dijemput di sekolah oleh ayahnya, dipeluk, bahkan memamerkan ayahnya yang tampan pada teman-temannya.

Sebagai seorang anak yang pintar, dan sebagai anak yang sering diingatkan oleh ayahnya untuk menjaga ibunya, Kyuubi hanya bisa menurut pada ibu dan ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima jika rapot yang dibagikan oleh gurunya diambil oleh ibunya atau pamannya yang menyebalkan. Ya, dia terima semua itu sampai pada saatnya hari dimana ibu dan ayahnya akan datang ke sekolah dan mengambilkan rapot untuknya—pada saat seluruh mata memandang ayahnya yang notabene adalah artis terkenal dengan takjub tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Semua itu akan Kyuubi tunggu!

Sampai kapanpun…

* * *

**My Beautiful Family!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warn: OOC, femNaru, miss typo, hati-hati ada banyak hal aneh di dalamnya pada chapter ke depan#plak XP dll…**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depan apartemennya. Apartemen mewah untuk anak-istrinya yang dia beli dengan hasil jerih payah. Apartemen yang terletak di tengah kota—kawasan elite—yang cocok untuk perkembangan anaknya. Ha—ah, merasa jika hidupnya begitu sempurna ketika memasuki kamar apartemen ini, Sasuke enggan sekali pergi keluar dan menjadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha sang artis. Ia sangat ingin membongkar indetitasnya, dan memberitahkan pada dunia dengan bangga betapa cintanya dirinya pada anak dan istrinya. Tetapi takdir tidaklah berkata lain. Ia terjebak di dalam kontrak setan.

Sasuke mengambil dompet yang terdapat di dalam saku jas bagian dalam. Ia mengeluarkan benda bundar berwarna mas yang berukuran kecil. Cincin pernikahan. Benda yang sangat berarti dan bersejarah bagi Uchiha bungsu. Benda ini merupakan benda yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa bahagianya dirinya ketika meminang gadis cantik—sederhana—yang begitu memikat dirinya.

Acara pernikahan Sasuke di masa lalu termasuk sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan acara-acara anak orang kaya lainnya. Sasuke cenderung merayakan pestanya hanya dengan cara mengundang krabat-krabat terdekatnya. Ia tidak mengundang siapapun. Dia hanya mengundang sahabat terdekatnya—Nagato, dan sepupunya. Ha—ah, namun itulah yang membuat Sasuke mengerti betapa hebat istrinya. Gadis dari keluarga kaya tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum atau tertawa bahagia ketika dirinya bersanding di samping Sasuke. Bahkan saking bahagianya, wanita yang sudah menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Uchiha ini sampai menjatuhkan cincin yang akan dipasangkan pada jari Sasuke karena terlalu gugup.

Tidak pelit! Sasuke merayakan acara pernikahan tersebut secara sederhana karena permintaan dari istrinya sendiri, Naruto. Gadis tersebut menginginkan uang yang digunakan Sasuke untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka berdua adalah hasil dari jerih payah sendiri, bukan uang dari keluarga mereka bedua.

Dan?

Beginilah! Mereka hanya bisa mengadakan pesta sekadarnya. Hehe. Malah pesta sederhana tersebut menjadi keuntungan bagi Sasuke karena dengan pesta yang hanya mengundang krabat-krabat terdekat, menjadikan pernikahan dirinya dengan Naruto tidaklah diketahui oleh banyak orang, walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli jika dunia mengetahui dirinya sudahlah mempunyai anak dan istri dalam umur yang sangat muda.

_So what?_

Jika anak muda kata jaman sekarang!

Selesai dengan lamunannya dan senyuman tidak jelasnya, Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Sesudah menyalakan lampu, sembari membuka jaket tebal—cokelat—berbulu yang sejak tadi dikenakannya, Uchiha bungsu semakin masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Luas dengan kaca besar di depannya yang menampilkan pemandangan lampu kota yang begitu indah. Ha—ah, lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat keadaan apartemennya yang dilengkapi dengan barang-barang sangat mewah.

Dahulu, ketika Sasuke baru menata karirnya untuk menjadi artis, dan dirinya baru saja menikah dengan Naruto, Sasuke terpaksa harus tinggal ditempat terpencil di pinggir kota. Tempat tersebut ia sewa hanya untuk tidur dan sebagai tempat singgah istrinya selagi Sasuke bekerja—menata karirnya. Mhm.. walaupun keluarga kedua mempelai memohon, dan meminta mereka berdua untuk menerima tempat tinggal pemberian mereka, atau tinggal bersama mereka untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke dan Naruto tidaklah mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Naruto—berdua, dan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya sebagai kepala keluarga baru yang sudah menikahi gadis yang dicintainya.

Perlahan demi perlahan, dengan sikap Sasuke yang pekerja keras, akhirnya kontrakan rumah kotor di pinggir kota pun berubah menjadi suatu apartemen mewah di tengah kota. Semua berkat istrinya. Sasuke selalu berusaha bekerja untuk istrinya yang selalu mendukung karirnya. Haduh, tambah saja Sasuke ingin pamer pada seluruh orang jika dia memiliki suatu keluarga yang hebat dan sangat jauh dari pertengkaran.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya Sasuke menutup mulut-mulut tetangganya agar tidak membocorkan rahasia dirinya?

Banyak sekali keganjilan dan keuntungan di dalam hidup Uchiha bungsu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti hidupnya begitu beruntung karena memiliki tetangga yang pulang perginya teratur sekaligus tidak ingin tahu mengenai urusan orang lain. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke dapat mengatur jadwal kapan dirinya keluar—masuk kediamannya sendiri. Hehe. Jika ternyata keadaannya sedang ramai? Sasuke memilih untuk menyewa hotel yang mewah dan mengundang anak-istrinya untuk tidur di hotel bersamanya. Intinya! Selama Sasuke masih bisa didekat keluarganya, ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati keluarganya. Bahkan, harus mengeluarkan energi atau uang yang sangat banyak sekalipun.

Selesai bernostagia dengan tempat tinggalnya di masa lalu, Sasuke pun beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Ia tahu jika dua orang yang sering menjadi lamunannya sedang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. 01.00 dini hari! Tentu pada jam segitu anaknya yang masih kecil dan istrinya yang sibuk mengurus anak sekaligus rumah pasti sudah tertidur. Ha—ah, Sasuke merasa sangat sedih. Ia ingin pulang lebih awal, dan bercanda atau berbicara dengan keluarganya. Namun, beginilah pekerjaannya. Menyita banyak waktu!

Cklek!

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tidurnya.

Dari balik cahaya remang-remang lampu kamar, Sasuke dapat melihat jika terdapat dua sosok manusia yang sedang tertidur lelap di balik selimut. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekati kedua sosok tersebut—tidak berniat meganggu tidur nyenyak anak dan istrinya.

Tertidur pulas.

Sasuke dapat melihat jika istrinya dan anaknya sedang saling berpelukan dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Akibat terlalu rindu, secara reflek Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, dan mengelus rambut istrinya yang menutupi pipinya. Lalu, dengan perlahan Sasuke mengecup pipi istrinya—berharap wanita yang dicintainya tidak terbangun—begitu juga anaknya.

"Ngg..," Naruto ngigau—hendak membuka matanya. Sasuke sweatdrop atau merasa berdosa karena telah membangunkan istrinya.

Dengan gerakan kecil dan berusaha untuk tidak meganggu Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya, Naruto menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Eh? Sasuke sudah pulang! Mata Naruto, wanita berambut pirang—panjang—sepinggang terbelalak. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum—renyah—senang mendapati suaminya sudah balik ke rumah dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah pu—

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto. Ia menghisap bibir Naruto dengan perlahan dan lembut ketika Naruto mengalungkan tangan di leher Uchiha bungsu. Tangan Uchiha yang berwarna putih susu mengelus rambut Naruto dengan mesra. Rindu. Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke pikirkan. Ia begitu menyayangi istrinya yang selalu menghilang dari hadapannya pada siang hari. Bukan menghilang, sih! Tetapi, Sasuke-lah yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan menyembunyikan identitasnya, ketika Naruto sibuk mengurus anaknya yang notabene masih membutuhkan seorang ibu dan ayah.

Dengan bodohnya dan terbawa emosi, Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaos tidur yang dikenakan Naruto. Ia akan melanjutkan permainannya dengan istrinya, ketika dirinya merasa ada yang mengganjil dari arah sebelahnya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memutuskan untuk melihat hal yang mengganjil tersebut.

Kyuubi!

Rupanya bocah yang diduga Sasuke sudah tertidur kini telah membuka matanya. Bocah tersebut menatap ayah dan ibunya dengan mata bulat—merahnya. Ih waw! Kyuubi tersenyum menyebalkan atau usil ketika ibunya langsung mendorong ayahnya yang notabene sedang ingin 'melahap' ibunya hingga terjatuh ke atas kasur dengan pantat terlebih dahulu. He—eh, sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak ingin meganggu kedua orang tuanya, namun dia sangat rindu dengan wajah ayahnya yang sudah pergi selama seminggu ini untuk bekerja di luar kota.

"Mama nggak masukin tangan ke dalam baju papa?" tanya Kyuubi— anak polos atau mesum tidak diketahui. Naruto dan Sasuke malah semakin salah tingkah karena memperlihatkan adegan tidak baik di depan anaknya.

Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit memerah tertawa kecil karena tingkah bodohnya. Ia naik ke atas kasur, ketika Kyuubi langsung keluar dari selimut, hendak menjauh dari ayahnya. "Dasar, anak nakal!" seru Sasuke dengan suara bercanda, dan diiringi tawa. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya, ketika suaminya mulai bertingkah kekanak-kanakan jika di depan anaknya. "Sini kamu!" seru Sasuke sambil menangkap pinggang Kyuubi yang sudah berada di pinggir kasur.

Dan?

Sasuke mulai menggelitik anak semata wayangnya.

"Hahahaha..," tawa Kyuubi tidak tertahankan. Ia menggeliat dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya. "Ampun papa!" serunya dengan diiringi tawa yang sangat keras. "Hahaha..," tawa anak berambut merah yang berkesan tidak rapih tersebut semakin keras.

Merasa kasihan dengan anaknya, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Ia memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. "Papa pulang..," kata Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi Kyuubi dengan lembut. Lalu, mata onyx Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum sambil memandang kedua orang dicintainya. "Sini!" seru Sasuke—memerintah istrinya untuk ikut berpelukan layaknya dirinya dan anaknya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas kasur. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, ketika Kyuubi melakukan hal seperti ibunya. Ha—ah, nyaman sekali. Naruto sangat suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa terasa senyuman tipis terus mengembang di bibir Naruto. Ia memeluk pinggang Sasuke, hingga Sasuke sedikit terkejut, dan melihat dirinya. Sasuke pun tersenyum ketika merasakan betapa manisnya keluarga kecilnya ini.

Hening…

Hening…

Ketiga orang yang saling menyayangi ini saling berpelukan.

Lalu?

"Papa bau..," kata Kyuubi ketika dirinya masih memeluk papanya yang belum mandi. Ia tetap mempertahankan kehidupannya sebagai anak yang tahan bau karena terlalu ingin memeluk ayahnya.

"Hn..," jawab Sasuke—singkat tapi buat Kyuubi kesal karena papanya selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. "Siapa dulu? Papa Kyuubi!" katanya, hingga membuat anaknya nyaris muntah di tempat—tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu rindu dengan pria jorok, dan terkenal sangat egois dimata orang lain, walaupun begitu berbeda sikapnya di depan keluarga yang dimilikinya. Ha—ah, selain itu Kyuubi pun tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia begitu sayang pada pria gila yang bekerja pada pamannya alias Itachi yang notabene sangat menyebalkan dan telah menjebak keluarganya di dalam kehidupan kucing-kucingan seperti ini.

.

.

Kelembutan, keromantisan, karir, keluarga.. bisakah Sasuke menjadikan itu semua menjadi satu? Sejauh manakah Sasuke bisa mempertahankan cintanya pada keluarga? Sejauh manakah Sasuke bisa mempertahankan wanita impiannya yang sudah menjadi istrinya? Sejauh manakah Sasuke bisa mempertahankan karir-nya sebagai artis? Ketidakseimbangan! Sasuke haruslah memilih? Jika iya, apakah yang dia pilih? Cita-cita atau keluarganya? Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, tentu sangatlah berat! Terlebih ketika memiliki keluarga yang begitu sempurna, dan sangat wajib untuk dipertahankan!

Kisah manis yang dibungkus dalam tema keluarga!

Persembahan terbaru dari Author abal!

Lalu, dimana Itachi?

Author hanya bisa tersenyum menanti kemunculan pria tersebut.

_**Bersambung…**_

Suka? Tidak suka? Please review jika ingin dilanjutin!

Kalau ga? Ya dihapus~


End file.
